SandFire
by DaughterofthemostHigh
Summary: one-shot written for a challenge on Fluffclan focusing on the relationship between Firestar and Sandstorm rated T because I'm paranoid first story written without a beta-reader


_-SandFire-_

Firestar stood at the highledge after exiting his den, watching the early morning life of Thunderclan, Firestar jumped slightly as Brambleclaw walked up behind him and said "Thunderclan is being a difficult clan to lead, I think you need a break Firestar." Firestar turned around to face Brambleclaw, "What are you saying Brambleclaw?" He asked, Brambleclaw replied "I'm saying it's been a long while since you enjoyed being a regular warrior for a day, you deserve a break Firestar, go have fun with Sandstorm!" Firestar sighed, "I don't know Brambleclaw, I mean I don't think..." Suddenly he was cut off by Sandstorm, "I agree with Brambleclaw, you need a break, I meen seriusly, how long has it been since we went hunting together without, you worrying about what's going on at camp; and how they could be using you?" Firestar sighed again, "I honestly don't remember," "Well then that answers that, You two go have fun, I'll take care of things at camp for the day, now shoo!" Firestar mockingly dipped his head, "Yes great Brambleclaw, as you wish."

Firestar walked through the forest beside Sandstorm. "So, since we've been pretty much banned from camp for the day what do you want to do?" He asked Sandstorm, "Remember when we where younger and I would catch you a rabbit because you couldn't?" Sandstorm asked, Firestar purred "Yes I do" "Well how about I catch you a rabbit; and you catch me a mouse or something else easy to catch? pudgy," she said poking him affectionately in the stomache with her tail Firestar purred "Meet me by the lake, he called bounding off eagerly."

Firestar stalked through the forest in the direction of the twoleg nest, thinking '_I'll be able to find a couple mice there,_' as he got closer he scented the air. Sure enough there was the scent of mouse on the breeze, making Firestars' mouth water, slowing down even more he fell into the hunters crouch and crept towards the abandoned nest. Swiveling his ears around he heard a mouse rustling around under a bush a couple foxlengths ahead of him, creeping up behind it he waited untill the mouse crept out from under the bush; before pouncing and dealing a killing bite to the neck, picking up his catch delicately between his teath he trotted back towards the lake.

Sandstorm bolted through the trees towards the border with Windclan, to catch a rabbit '_after all no better place to catch a rabbit then the edge of mooreland right?_'' She thought, she slowed down as she neared the border, opening her mouth she ran a breath of air over her scent glands, picking up the scent of young rabbit almost emmediately. Walking through the brambles she did her best not to make a sound, but apperantly she didn't try hard enough, because a rabbit suddenly bolted out in front of her, giving chase she pounced on it dealing it a killer bite, she did her best to pick it up, but ended up dragging it towards the lake instead of carrying it.

Firestar sat on a hill that overlooked the lake, waiting for Sandstorm to arrive, hearing a russel in the bushes he turned around; and saw sandstorm pushing her way through the bushes with a large rabbit clenched between her teeth, purring he got up and walked over to Sandstorm, licking her over the ear he meowed, "We can share your rabbit, since it's so much bigger then my mouse." Sandsorm purred and nodded, "Yes we can and we shall" Firestar and Sandstorm finished there meal and settled down together to share tongues, "I love you Sandstorm!" "I love you to Firestar" Sandstorm meowed back resing her head against Firestars shoulder.

Firestar walked down towards the lake tail entwined with Sandstorms, "I don't think we've ever gone for a walk together on this territory just the two of us, unless we where on patroll," after a moment Sandstorm answered, "I think you're right Firestar, we should more often," "I agree!" Firestar responded, while licking Sandstorms ear affectionately, Sandstorm started purring happily; and sat down on some grass beside the lake. Firestar sat down beside her his bright orange coat shining in the sun, and started sharing tongues with her again, Firestar purred contentedly as Sandstorm licked his shoulder rhythmically, Sandstorms gentle licking soothing him into sleep

Firestar woke from his nap in the early evening, sitting up he stretched luxeriusly, looking over at Sandsorm he couldn't help but purr, when he saw her sleeping form curled up in the long grass, reaching down he licked her face in a attempt to wake her. When that didn't work he slipped off and caught a sparrow, bringing it back he dropped it in front of Sandstorm and watched as the scent of warm freshkill woke her, opening her eyes she looked at him accusingly, "It was the only way to wake you up," he said in reply to the question he was sure she was thinking, twitching her whiskers she sat up arching her back in a a long stretch, and nellt down to share the sparrow with Firestar.

Sitting up Firestar stared out over the lake where the suns dieing rays where cast out, resting his tail on Sandstorms back he said, "The suns rays on the lake are the same color as your pelt" Sandstorm looked over at him, "Is that a compliment?" Firestar purred in response "Sandstorm, you deserve every compliment out there" Sandstorm started purring and stood up "We should be getting back to camp, after all brambleclaw did only give us the day" Firestar nodded "Okay, but we can take it slow"

Firestar slowly walked through the trees beside Sandstorm, "We're almost back at camp" meowed Sandstorm, "We should probably catch some fresh kill to bring back with us," replied Firestar "come on, lets go catch a sparrow or something," not long after, Firestar and Sandstorm walked into camp, Firestar set his prey down and watched Berrynose run bye on three legs yowling, "I've stepped on a thorn!" "Welcome back Firestar!" turning around Firestar saw a very exhausted looking Brambleclaw.


End file.
